Rude Awakening
by A-T-BAG
Summary: Blair's beauty sleep is interrupted by an unwanted visitor. One shots/alt views.
1. Blair's Awakening

**Authors Note: **Word of warning this story may (thats how they say it on tv warnings, but the show obviously involves those things if they're warning you!) involve some mild swearing. I now have to write love poetry; how inconvenient homework is. Anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

_***Whirrrr.***_ Blair awoke with a start, what the hell she thought, pulling her mask off her eyes. She brushed strands of Serena's golden hair of her face trying not to wake her.

Serena's clock said 6:30 am. Who the hell got up at this hour on a Saturday morning! Blair and Serena had only gotten in from the Cosmo Club after 3 this morning and even then hadn't collapsed until they'd finished the last drop of vodka they could find in the house.

Anyway, who would be here, Lily and Eric weren't even supposed to be home this weekend. Satisfied that it must have been apart of the dream she'd been having she curled back under the covers.

_*****__**Whirrrr***__"Argh,"_ she exclaimed. Throwing back the covers, stomping across the rug, she threw opened the bedroom door, it swung on its hinges.

She froze in the hall and curled her toes in annoyance into the fluffy rug. The help should be seen and not fucking heard. The noise was louder now and coming from the kitchen.

Her heart was pounding for some reason, geez Blair paranoid much, she thought as she sauntered, still slightly asleep, into the kitchen. Her eyes took a while to adjust to the light but she could make out a shape in the kitchen.

"_Uh, Excuse me, Rodrigo oh who ever the hell you are. Get out."_ She said brusquely and gestured towards the door.

The silhouette moved towards her, and she smiled smugly at her power that never ceased, that was until the silhouette became a face she recognised. Her smile was replaced by a high pitched scream.

"_Good morning bright eyes,"_ Chuck said smoothly, _"Oh is that a house warming gift for me."_ He said reaching out and running his hands over the purple satin that hugged Blair's waist.

She stepped backwards out of his grasps; flustered she collided with Serena. Who'd heard who scream and come to investigate. She looked equally as shocked to see Chuck standing in her kitchen.

"_Wow,"_ Chuck said in appreciation, _"Do I get this kind of welcome every morning?"_ He looked over at Blair who was avoiding his eyes and shielding herself behind Serena. _"Oh and Blair, if you're feeling uncomfortable, we can take that little number off."_ He stepped forward.

Serena slapped him. _"You answer to me Chuck, what the fuck are you doing in my house,"_ she thought a moment, _"wait how'd you even get in here?!"_ she exclaimed angrily.

Chuck looked sour now, and walked back over to the counter, _"Well, before you so rudely interrupted I was making a drink, you're not very bright are you."_ He said to Serena and dangled a key just out of her reach.

"_You…"_ Chuck had turned the blender back on cutting off Serena; a sickly green mixture spun around in it. She turned on her heel and yelled in frustration and went to call her mom.

Chuck smiled at Blair, she threw a cushion at him but the prick ducked. She stormed into the kitchen and pushed Chuck up against the counter. His expression was surprised but ecstatic as Blair put her arms around his toned body. Then she moved one hand to play with his hair.

She nuzzled around his neck til she could see over his shoulder, his filthy hands her touching her. Then she found what she was looking for. She beamed up at him and jerked the blender's plug out of the wall. The whirring ceased. And Chuck looked puzzled again.

"_I like my beauty sleep,"_ she whispered saucily into his ear. The hand that was in his hair, tugged the hairs roughly, she hoped to start his balding spot early. She strutted away from him.

"_You're a tease Blair,"_ he snarled after her, _"No wonder Nate, had to find it elsewhere. You're cold."_

She froze, he'd hit a nerve. _"You're the biggest ass I know!"_ she hissed.

"_Yes well, you've got the _best _ass, I'd like to get to know it,"_ he taunted.

Serena, now wearing a bath robe and threw a second at Blair, why did she looks so flushed she wondered. But she had more pressing mattered.

"_Chuck what the hell is this about you moving in here?"_ Serena cried hysterically.

"_The boxes are in the foyer, if you care to help me unpack,__" _He said taking a sip of the green concoction._ "Which room's mine, sister dearest."_

He was back in his element. Making Serena squirm. _"We could be bed buddies…" _he suggested hopefully.

Chuck landed his second slap of the morning.


	2. Chuck's Wake Up

**Author's note: **I don't like having a cold…on the plus side hot chocolate, chicken **noodle soup and Gossip Girl dvds… maybe I don't mind!  
**

**Reviews irrelevant of length would be even happier :)**

**Disclaimer: **I couldn't decide where to take the story next so I thought I'd back track with Chuck's view of his arrival!

* * *

**  
**

**GG **here, those of you who are awake at this hour may be wondering, why am I awake? Well my dedicated wannabees, I never went to bed!

The Cosmo Club was the place to be last night, but if you're anyone you'll know that and I probably saw you there! Me, well of course I was there, drinking apple martini's and dancing the night away with a gorgeous Calvin Klein underwear model. Oh my life is sooo hard.

So why am I writing at this ungodly hour of 6 of my designer clock? Well it seems that I'm not the only one out and about this morning. Sighting: Chuck Bass, accompanied by the bellboy, with bags in tow, entering a building on Park Avenue, Hmm what a coincidence, this is B and S's building. Something tells me Chuck knows this

Lets hope these hotties know its only polite, to give your neighbour some sugar!

_____

***Penthouse** *, the elevator voice sang out.

"_Why thank you,"_ Chuck said courteously, expertly tossing a key and pass card in the air with his free hand. The other pressed the last of his joint up to his lips. He breathed deeply, before throwing it in the hall bin.

He ran a hand through his wind tussled hair, examining his reflection in the gold door handles. He didn't expect anyone to be awake to care about his appearance, but then again he still didn't quite know what to expect!

The key fitted into the first lock. The entrance foyer was already filled with Chuck's bags. His suit bags hung from the coat closet door.

"_Home sweet home,"_ he murmured as he set to exploring the rest of his new pad.  
The light flashed green and he withdrew his pass card. His new apartment lay before him, he hadn't imagined it to be so…

"_Girly,"_ Chuck said, the word soapy in his mouth. The white and annoying fluffy rug that floored the hallway was malting onto his best pants.

The first few rooms he stuck his head into were guest bedrooms, a study, a gym presumably with a swimming pool somewhere. Only one door had been left a jar, he peered in.

A golden light was starting to shine across the room, making two familiar forms glow. Serena was stretched out taking up most of the bed, her long limbs resting freely in whatever position they'd fallen asleep in.

Of the form beside her, only Blair's hair was visible, it was strewn across the pillows tangled with Serena's, the rest of her was curled up and hidden beneath a mountain of sheets.

He smiled to himself, she was so, peaceful.

So as not to wake them Chuck closed the door gently. This arrangement might actually workout; he'd been anxious and wanted to settle in without Serena's _helpful_ suggestions about where he should stick his stuff.

He grabbed a bag from the foyer, and took it with him through to the kitchen.  
He rummaged in the cupboards til he found what he was looking for, a blender. It didn't surprise Chuck that the blender was pink.

Every morning he had a special concoction to wake himself up. He was going to have to make it himself as he didn't know where the kitchen staff was at this hour.

He pulled the fresh fruit that his cook had packed for him and measured out the powder. Did you take the skin off fruit or leave it on? His stomach rumbled, he wasn't used to being conscious this early. Let alone sober.

Forgetting his newfound consideration for others he threw in all the random ingredients, hoping they were right and turned on the blender. It roared to life.

*******Whirrr* **He hit the switch and held his breath, had he awoken the girls? The clock on the fridge's computer said 6:30, thankfully no one had emerged disgruntled. Judging by the empty bottles in the sink, they were probably dead to the world.

It was probably safe to turn it back on …right? Oh what the hell.  
*** Whirrr * **Chuck leant against the counter, closing his eyes, listening to the hum and whirr of the blender, the mixture was starting to smell strangely… organic.

The blender noise covered the sound the banging bedroom door made, and he didn't even notice Blair standing huffily in the room until she spoke. He opened his eyes amused. Did she think he was one of the staff?

He stepped forward, a wicked smile spreading across his face, it faltered when she screamed. Why, did girls have to be so freakin high pitched?

"_Good morning bright eyes,"_ he said, trying to sound unflustered, _"Oh is that a house warming gift for me."_ He went to embrace Blair, he grabbed her by the around the middle. God she was beautiful.

But she looked really uncomfortable and squirmed away from his touch. _"Wow, Do I get this kind of welcome every morning?"_ Chuck teased, his eyes trying to meet Blair's. Serena had appeared, staring at them, or more specifically him, in disbelief. _"Oh and Blair, if you're feeling uncomfortable, we can take that little number off."_ He added, stepping forward jokingly, honestly where had their sense of humour gone.

Serena obviously hadn't seen the funny side, he felt the hot sting on his cheek from where she'd slapped him. _"You answer to me Chuck, what the fuck are you doing in my house, wait how'd you even get in here?!"_ She shrieked at him. Serena wasn't quite so menacing as she thought, he stared at her fluffy slippers.

But she'd still managed to be annoying, Chuck was pissed off now, the old Serena would have played along with him, but not this new goody two shoes. She was a five star beauty, but she was acting like a five star bitch.

"_Well, before you so rudely interrupted I was making a drink_," He swung the key around in her face._ " You're not very bright are you."_

He slammed the lid on the blender and started up the racket. Drowning out Serena's aggravated words, her lips moving soundlessly. She soon gave up, leaving in frustration.

Blair was still looking mortified, he was curious to why she was having the opposite reaction to everything today. Obviously he'd known she'd take time to adjust but, really?

Chuck offered a smile to Blair. But her face creased, she grabbed a cushion off the sofa and was hurling it at him! Chuck quickly got out of its way. His reflexes were good as he was used to dodging his father. As he stood up again he found himself face to face with Blair.

She slammed him up against the bench. It felt so good to feel Blair's hands through his hair. Her nightdress was giving off static under his fingers and her shampoo smelt of basil and mint leaves.

She finally looked into his eyes, she was smiling yet her eyes were dreamy, almost sad. It was quick and painless over before anything started. The whirring ceased, she dangled the blender's cord seductively from her fingers.

"_I like my beauty sleep,"_ she whispered, his ear tingling. "Ow" he winced, she'd yanked his hair. The heat rose in his face.

"_You're a tease Blair,"_ he snarled at her retreating back, _"No wonder Nate, had to find it elsewhere. You're cold." _

Blair flinched, her face looked as though she'd been winded. _"You're the biggest ass I know!"_ she hissed back.

_He rolled his eyes, "Yes well, you've got the _best _ass, I'd like to get to know it,"_ he jeered, he was beginning to feel really shitty, he wished he could take it back.

"_Chuck," _Serena barked glaring at him as she re-entered the room,_ "what the hell is this about you moving in here?"_ Serena cried.

"_The boxes are in the foyer, if you care to help me unpack," _He said taking a sip of his drink but not tasting it. _"Which room's mine, sister dearest."_ He was bored of their games now. Chuck didn't like being rubbed the wrong way.

So he said what would make Serena piss off, _"We could be bed buddies…" _he faked the hopeful tone.

Serena reached out looking like she was going to hit him again but Blair beat her to it. Her eyes were fiery, his face stung again, he had an urge to kiss her. But her face was downcast. Why did she look so hurt, she'd been the one who'd played him.

She hurried away from him, _"…and put some ice on that."_ He heard her mumble. Serena hurried after her.

Chuck sank onto the sofa confused. He took another sip of his drink, and quickly spat it out…well that wasn't how it was meant to taste.


End file.
